


Geronimo's Cadillac

by UnderDorkTale



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: 80's Music, Alice in Wonderland References, Clumsiness, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Girls with Guns, Madness, Other, Romantic Comedy, Sassy, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderDorkTale/pseuds/UnderDorkTale
Summary: (Don't know if this will continue)





	1. Chapter 1

Redgrave City... Home to an airy of ugly, bug-like demons and to demon hunters with missing limbs. I've been there a few times before, it's mostly for some personal stuff. I've never seen the place so infested, demons were everywhere! I can't tell you how many times I've had to wash my cadillac when I came home from a day trip to the city. It was terrible, let me tell you that!

But like my grandma once said "Suck it up and make me some tea, you dipshit!" My nana was little crazy but I guess it runs in the family. So I decided to head back to the infested city, this time I'm staying a bit longer. I've packed only the important things, clothes, toiletries, my stache of weed and my hubbly. The ride to City felt like the norm, I had the wind in my dirty, ash blonde hair as I jammed to my tunes. 

When I arrived at the entrance of the city I could already tell that there was going to be blood shed and it won't be coming from me. I turned my volume up and punched gas as I sped through the streets, demons can be seen left and right, their ugly faces were ready to bite my head off but splat! The car squashed them like the filthy bugs they are. 

I looked in my review mirror and saw another vehicle flashing its head lights, I slammed my breaks and skid across the road and came to a halt... I got out of my car and the large trailer stopped near me, on the side was a large neon sign that read "Devil May Cry", the door opened and a woman with black hair and pink rimmed glasses came into view "Hey you there! Thanks for clearin the road for us!" she said, her Texan accent was thick and I gave a grin "Hey, it's not problem really. I was just in the neighborhood!" I replied and we shook hands, damn but her grip is strong "Well, those pesky sons of bitches keep blocking the damn road! Glad we didn't had to go through the hustle to clear it!" she said and I gave a laugh and she lit a cig "You smoke?" I asked and she puffed out some smoke "Want one?" she offered and I declined "Suit yourself. Say, you never told me where you were heading!" she said while puffing out some smoke "I was headin to a hotel, thought I can help clear out this place." I said and leaned over my car a bit.

My hand slipped and my head came Into contact with the pink hood of my car, this happened often since I'm clumsy piece of shit "Oh Lord are you okay?!" the woman asked and I got back up on my feet "Just fine, this happens more than you think.Which reminds me, I never got your name." I said and rubbed my head, a throb coming from the side "Names Nico, that grumpy pants in the trailer is Nero." I looked over her shoulder and saw the whited haired guy, somebody must have pissed in his cheerios "I'm Alice, but people call me Geronimo." I said she tilted her head "Why do they call you that?" she asked and I gave a smirk, snapping my fingers I poofed into a blue cloud of smoke and I appeared on top of one of the nearby buildings, I saw her snap her head and I gave a wave before falling off and disappearing once more before I hit the ground. 

Her face was priceless, it looked like her heart had dropped to her feet. When I appeared in front of her again she gave a cheer "HOLY FUCK THAT WAS AMAZING!" she screamed "NERO DID YOU SEE THAT! Man, I think you would make one hell of a addition to the team! You can shoot a gun right?" she asked and I nodded, who doesn't know how to shoot a gun? She gave a bright smile "Great! Follow us and we'll take you to see Dante!" she exclaimed and I got back into my car, I started up my car again and drove closely behind them, we ended driving for an hour to large brick warehouse, another neon sign was plastered on top of the large double door, it read once again "Devil May Cry" must be their head quarters. 

Both Nero and Nico climbed out of their car and I did the same and I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to look nicer for the new people. If they ask about the eye, tell them that you know nothing and that I woke up with it.   
They opened the doors and I was greeted to a weird chill down my down my spine...The place felt warm and almost homey.   
The wood floors were creaky and there was definitely some dust in the atmosphere. The place had a late night bar vibe to it. The two came to a complete stop in front of a desk, I look over their shoulders to see a man, he looked pretty old with his grey stubble and white locks, he wore those out of style, leather fingerless gloves, his jacket was also a deep red color and was also made from leather... He was looking at a magazine before looking up "Hey you two, Done patrolling?" The man said, his voice was gruff and almost husky. 

Nico was the first to speak "Dante, you won't believe who we've found!" Nico said, she was a little bit excited, she shoved me forward and my head came into contact with the desk, once again hitting my head against an object, I shot up and felt a little dizzy "Am Okay!" I managed to mumble out, I leaned against Nico so that I don't fall "Well, let me explain since Alice is a lil loopy." Nico said and I gave a chuckle "She does this sick ass trick where she can disappear and reappear! It's so fuckin Cool Dante!" she exclaimed and I felt my eyes start to feel hesvy "I'm going to... Take a nap..." I mumble before passing out on Nico's shoulder... 

So much for my shot at a job that pays well... But I realized when I woke up that I wasn't in the hotel, I was on a couch...I gave a stretch and I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head....   
I look over at a small wooden coffee, on it were two, simple black guns and a note, it read

"Alice, Welcome to Devil May Cry. Have fun with your new babies, Cheshire and Hatter. Throught it would fit. ~Dante"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I said this might not continue but here we are since you guys like it so much!)

It was about 3 am, a week has passed since I've joined the Devil May Cry team, I was sitting in my dinky, dimly lit, smoke filled room smoking some hookah and getting higher than cloud 9. My window was slightly opened so that I don't suffocate myself in smoke. I heard my window snap open, I lazily opened my one eye and saw a large hawk like bird, it's feathers reminded me of the Aurora Borealis, dark like the night sky and colors flowing through his feathers. His beak looked sharp and his talons gripped the window sill. 

I looked at the bird In my high state, it looked at me with its beady eyes "Aren't you a pretty birdy..." I said, my voice a bit husky from being high "Well, you're not so bad yourself toots!" the bird said and I screamed in fright as I backed up against the foot of the bed, I fell off the bed with a thud and I could see stars... Did that bird just, speak?! I began to sit up as Nero came bashing through my door with his devil bringer activated, he must have heard my screams "Where's the trouble?!" Nero yelled, all he saw was the bird on the window sill and me on the floor holding my head. He lowered his weapon "What Happened Alice?" he asked as he offered a hand to help me up. 

With much effort, I got up to my feet, my eyes were still red and the room smelled like weed, Nero scrunched up his nose a bit "Jesus what did you smoke in here?!" he said and I coughed a bit "Um... " was all I could muster up as I rubbed the back of my head, I get bashful when I'm high, I pointed at the window at the color bird "I-It talked..." I softly said and Nero gave a glare at the bird "V really needs to get his pets together." Nero mumbled and turned to look at me again "Stay here, get some sleep." he said and closed the door, I sat back on my bed, running a hand through my hair I looked back at the window... 

I looked back at the bird and smirked, my high eventually died down a few seconds ago, I could see the bird more clearly now "So, You got a name Pretty Bird?" I ask him and he puffed up his feathers in pride "You can call me Griffon, toots!" the bird said with a heavy New Yorker accent, he kinda sounds like my uncle Rickie.  
I didn't feel sleeping, so I walked outside my room and down the flight of stairs to get a snack. As I walked down, I heard talking, I recognized Dante's voice, but the other one was more deep, a bit husky even... 

I took a peek from the top of the stairs and I saw a well spoken man, his hair was as black as charcoal, his skin was like porcelain, pale and shined a bit. He wore a long leather coat that didn't cover his arms showing off some beautiful works of ink. I shook my head and walked further down the stairs, trying to walked past them without them noticing.  
But as luck would have it, I was spotted by Dante "That's the Rookie I told you about V, Alice has a cool parlor trick up her sleeve." he said and the man (who I presume was named V) turned around, his eyes were digging into me, it felt like I was his prey "Go on, show me your parlor trick little songbird." he said and I gulped a bit "Alright then, follow me." I told them and took them outside. 

I snapped my fingers and disappeared to a cloud of blue smoke. I appeared again on the top of the Devil May Cry building, I could see the look of amusement on Dante's face as I waved at them, I stood up from the ledge of the roof and jumped off, I disappeared into thin air.  
I stood behind them in silence before leaning forwards "It's a neat parlor trick is it?" I whispered and Dante jumped back "Don't fuckin do that!" he yelled and I gave a small laugh, which turned into heavy laughter and a few snorts here and there. My laughs started to die down when I noticed V was staring at me, I stopped and cleared my throat a bit before walking inside. 

I was taken back when I stepped inside, in the living room of Devil May Cry, laid a large black panther on the brown leather couch, it gave a deep rumble as it stretched its limbs. It's pitch black fur shined like multi chrome silk, it's teeth stuck out a bit, it was white like a fresh blanket of snow. I stood absolutely still, it's not everyday that you meet a panther in your living room.  
It sat up and turned its head at me, I stopped breathing for a second "Nice Kitty..." I said softly and slowly backed up, it stood up from the couch and slowly made its way to me... 

This is it, this is how I'm gonna die. I closed my eyes awaiting my eventual death, but it never came. Instead of attacking me, the big cat nudged my hand with its nose, almost like it's telling me to pet it, I run my hand over its head, a deep purr rung in my ears as I kept petting the big cat.  
A smile started to appear on my face as I bent down to get eye level with it, it's eyes were a gentle glow of orange and red. It was a sight to see...  
The creature was gentle, so agile on its feet, it's purrs rumbled at the back of its throat as I ran my hands throught it's soft black fur... 

After a few minutes of petting the creature, I headed towards the garage where Nico was, she was fixing her van, I tapped on the hood to get her attention "Yeah?" she said, her accent was heavy but her nose was still in the hood "That guy, V I think is name is, is kinda cute. But I can't be sure since my gut is screaming at me." I say and she slowly emerged from the hood, I immediately regret what I said because Nico was about to laugh "Nico, before you laugh. I don't like him, I mean I like him as a person." I quickly said, red was painted on cheeks of as I said that... She wasn't buying it and started laughing. 

I gave a sigh as me and Nico talked about the silly things like drugs and if aliens were real.  
So this is me now, chilling in Nico's van while listening to some tunes from her jukebox. 

It's a Demon Hunters life for me...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the delay of chapters. Inspiration has gone out the window and I've been so stressed lately)

It was 3 am yet again, I just can't sleep nowadays. Usually when I'm at my actual home outside the city, I would drink a tall glass of cold milk and go back to bed. Here, their milk is sour and warm to the touch. 

So here I am, lazily chewing on a piece of 3 day old pizza, just minding my own business when I heard the van start up...I heard thumpering of footsteps rush past the kitchen, it was Nero. Looks Like I finally got a job to do, I snapped my fingers and I popped inside of my Cadillac. Nico pulled back into the road and I punched the gas... driving just behind them, my eye started to sting, this didn't happen often...only when I'm near a certain type of pollen. 

The van stopped and I stopped my car on the sidewalk, holding my only good eye...it stung really badly. Last time it stung so bad I was with my sister Leodi. Leodi was, needy isn't the right word. She and Leona, my other sister and Leodi's twin, were an interesting pair, they would often help eachother, they were the second youngest and would often times get less attention from parents. They were there for one another.

Speak of the Devil, I know now who were up against... Leodi... the embodiment of Lust, Leona was no where to found, which was strange "Wait!" I told Nico and Nero "What is it Alice?" Nico asked "Let me talk to the succubus first...I've got a bone to pick with her." I said and both of them stood back.  
I walked up to the pastel pink succubus, her eyes glowed a bright orange, her wings seemed scaly...This wasn't the Leodi I once knew "LEODI! IT'S ME ALICE!" I cried out to the succubus hoping that it could hear me, it stared at me with its piercing orange eyes and lunged towards me, its teeth baring.

I shot at it once and it fell dead...then a few black pieces started floating away...and there laid my sister. Dead as a doorknob. I lowered my guns and felt a hand on my shoulder "You okay Alice?" Nico said in a soft tone, I felt the ringing in my ears and the beat of my heart get louder and louder as my breaths got quicker...

When we returned from the mission, I haven't said a word...I just walked upstairs and took a shower...washing away my sisters blood. I sat on my bed, just looking at the wall towel still wrapped around me. I gave a sniff and I heard the door creek open "I could sense that you're unhappy, songbird... Tell me what ails you." that voice...it was husky...I knew who it was, I didn't need to look behind me to know that it was V... "I killed her, I killed my own flesh and blood" I said trying not to cry

He gives a hum of satisfaction and opened his small book "Every Night and every Morn  
Some to Misery are born.  
Every Morn and every Night  
Some are born to Sweet Delight, Some are born to Endless Night." he read, making me face him, my mouth agape but no words came out of my mouth.  
He gave me a small smirk before leaving... I felt the heat creep up on my face and butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

What was this mysterious man doing to me...

I got dressed in some comfortable clothing and headed downstairs, when I arrived I heard a heartly laugh coming from the desk "There's the girl of the hour!" Griffon said and he flew to me, pearching on the stairwell "Not now Griffon, I'm just going to talk to Dante and then I'm heading to bed." I said and walked towards the kitchen where Dante might be...but I stopped when I heard my name "Trish, I don't know if I should tell Alice." He said and I heard Trish groan "Dante, stop being such a wuss already! Alice needs to know!" Trish said and pushed Dante a bit "I'll tell her once this whole Urizen thing blows over..." Dante said and walked towards the fridge to grab something. 

As I walk back upstairs I didn't see Griffon, it was almost dead silent apart from Dante munching away in the kitchen.  
I stopped, Ithought about the moment me and V shared not so long ago. His words soothed me, it made me feel fuzzy somehow...  
I shook my head and continued to walk up the stairs, maybe a quick session will calm my nerves.

As I searched around my room for my baggie, I heard a shake from behind me "You got room for two?" Nico asked and I turned to see her holding up my baggie "Eh. I don't see why not."   
And there we sat in the dinky little room, smoking, laughing out asses off and just having a good time, Nico gave a hardly laugh when our sesh was finished "Damn, I never knew you could play the drums!" She said with a smile "Well duh! How do you think I know where to shoot! It's all about timing!" I said and snorted a bit.

As the night went on we got into more convo's... at this point I felt like I could take on the world. We ended up on the roof of the place, looking at the stars up above "Hey Nico?" I asked her "Yeah?" She said as she looked over at me "I heard Dante and Trish talking earlier...Saying that I should know but Dante won't tell until the Urizen thing has blown over..." I said and Nico gave a sigh "Look... I shouldn't be telling you this but Nero talked to Dante about your sister...turns out the other one was located near the Chruch. They said she didn't cause a rukus yet. So they'll leave it on hold." She said and I stood up quickly looking over the roof of the Devil May Cry building "Get to the car...I SAID GET TO THE CAR!" I yelled at her and she scarmbled towards the window to get back inside.

I look back at the horizon infront of me "Don't worry Leona...I'm coming..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I was extremely busy with a lot of things but expect a double upload! Also, Thank you all for the Kudos and reads on this story!

Me and Nico sat in the car on our way to the old church, the trip was silent, likely because Nico was trying not to piss me off even more than I already was. My hands gripped the steering wheel as anger and fear flowed through me...Dante is going to get a major ass-whooping when I get Leona back. When we rode around the city I started calming down a bit, Nico could see it. My shoulders slumped a but and I wasn't flaring my nostrils "So..." Nico started "How many siblings do you have?" she asked and I gave a sigh "You don't have to answer, I was just curious." she added and I rubbed my temples "Promise me, you will not tell Dante this." I said sternly and continued to speak "Leodi and Leona aren't my only siblings. I have four other siblings along with my mother and father, both of whom saw me as the ugly duckling. It may come as a shock to you but my family symbolizes the Sins of the World. Leona and Leodi were Lust, my brother Kodi was Gluttony, my older sister Anisha was Sloth, Ester was Envy and the last one is Cillian, he was Pride." I explained as I looked at the open road in front of me, it wasn't long before I saw the old church. I guess I'll have to explain to Nico later, but now, Leona needs me.

As I stepped out the car I could tell that Leona was here...Flowers were blooming around us, the smell of pollen was thick enough to cut through. I felt a tickling sensation in my nose before I gave a massive sneeze "Ugh, I hate pollen." I said, my nose getting a tiny bit stuffy "Then we better get a move on then." Nico said and we trailed up the stairs towards the massive church. The flowers grew thicker with each step we took, oh no...this isn't good. When we reached the door, the faint sound of singing was heard, it came from the inside of the church. The door creaked open as we entered, that's when I saw her. At the center of the church was Leona, she was in her power form. Roses with thorns surrounded and her eyes were all white. Shit, I knew this would happen. I leaned over to Nico and started whispering "Leona may be blind, but don't let that fool you. She has an amazing sense of hearing so be light on your feet." I told her before I crept forwards, my eyes were locked on Leona. My breath was steadied as we moved forward, I stood up and prepared myself for what's to come "Leona!" I yelled and her eyes started glowing "Ah, dear sister. I didn't hear you come in. You must have become lighter since we last met." she said with a small snicker "But alas. It is great to hear you, everyone misses you." she said with slight sarcasm "Leona, we know that's bullshit!" I yelled back, it still hurts to think about it. 

My sister gave a loud cackle "Oh of course I know, you were always the black sheep of the family." she said and I bit my lip, holding back tears. Nico tried to touch my shoulder but the floorboards creaked beneath her, Leona's head snapped towards Nico "Oh and it seems you made friends with a demon hunter. Mother predicted this." she said and a vine grabbed Nico "AH! LET ME GO YOU SLITHERING TWO FACED BITCH!" Nico yelled and I could only stare, but I soon took action, running towards Leona. I pulled out both my guns and shot at the tentacle vines that were sprouting from beneath the ground. She hissed at the bullets and let go of Nico "NICO! CALL DANTE!" I yelled "But you said...!" she said before yelling "JUST CALL DANTE! I DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO DO IT ALONE!" I yelled before disappearing into a cloud of blue smoke and reappearing again on top of the large wooden cross that stood behind Leona. I shot at Leona and she gave a scream, turning around and slapping me with one of those thorned tentacles, it hit me dead on and I flew across the church and hit the wall with a BANG!

My vision was blurry, I tried to help myself up but I was too weak. Everything hurt, my legs, my arms and even a tiny bit of my soul. But that didn't stop me from being pissed beyond belief, I slammed my fist into the ground and I could feel the energy pulsating through me, I was in the beginning stages of my transformation, my ultimate form. My sister just laughed "Oh look at you...Such a pity that you've turned to the wrong side sister of mine." she said and was about to hit me again when I heard a loud thump and there laid my sister, dead as a doornail. I stood up and I was pretty confused before I saw Dante. He didn't look happy but on the other hand, he seemed impressed somewhat. I rode back in my own Cadillac, I didn't go back to Devil May Cry instead I went downtown where I stopped at an old abandoned construction site, I could hold on to the anger much longer. As I stopped on the curb I noticed that a few feathers were laying about, black feathers that had a purple-green shine to it, almost like an oil spill. I didn't think much of it and hoped over the fence.

I walked through the site trying to calm myself down and before I can release my anger out on some poor water-drums, I heard a screech of some sort of Eagle. I whipped around before I saw a familiar face "That was quite the show you put on there." V said with his stupidly amazing smooth voice, I scoffed "What does it matter, Dante finished her off." I said with a slight growl "Seems like you still have some fire lingering in you. It's normal to feel this way, you fought your own blood." he said, "I don't consider her blood..." I said lowly and V just stared at me with those dark green eyes of his, he stepped a bit closer and ran his fingers from my left ear and down my cheek, I could feel myself leaning against it "Don't think that I don't know what you actually are. You are the daughter of Wrath. You are the living embodiment of madness, yet you are touch starved." V said and I could only let out a soft growl as I leaned against V's hand which was now cupping my cheek "Beautiful..." he mumbled before stepping back once more, my cheeks were slightly dusted pink "We should head back, streets get pretty dangerous when night falls." I said and V nodded before disappearing in his usual black smoke. I stood there in silence before heading back to Devil May Cry...


End file.
